


It was the chip's fault

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Dean, Worried Roman, Worried Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: A midnight snack with consequences.





	It was the chip's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Once again @everafter-in-neverland helped me make this into a postable fic, everyone who reads this should check out their on tumblr blog cause its awesome.

Dean glanced down at his side at the blood spilling between his fingers and laughed weakly. “That isn’t good,” he muttered, pressing down harder on the wound as his head thumped back into the door he was propped against. Reaching out, he slammed his hand into the hotel door again.

This time it was followed by the sound of movement along with a muffled voice from inside the room and moments later the door swung open. Dean took a deep breath as he fell without its support and landed on his back with a thud, groaning as his head connected with the floor. Dean looked up at a sleep dazed Roman who was staring down at him in confusion as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a little.

“Dean, what are you do— ” Roman paused as he took in the whole scene in front of him, glancing between Dean’s face and the bright red staining Dean’s skin. His eyes widened as he registered what he was seeing. “Holy fuck, Dean,” he choked out, falling to his knees so he could press his hands over Dean’s as he started yelling.

“Seth! Seth, wake the fuck up!” He cried, barely taking his eyes off of Dean who squeezed his own eyes shut and Roman’s voice softened. “Dean, Babe, you gotta open your eyes,” he whispered, a frantic tone to his voice, and Dean’s eyes fluttered open.

“M’wake,” he slurred and watched as a brief flicker of relief passed across Roman’s face before a second pair of hands were touching his face and Dean glanced over to find Seth with a panicked look on his face as he smoothed Dean’s bangs back.

“There’s an ambulance on the way,” Seth stated, eyes flitting between his brothers, and Dean gave a small nod before moving his gaze to the ceiling.

“All I wanted was some chips,” Dean mumbled, his voice weak. He looked at Seth as a hysterical laugh bubbled from the man’s lips as he continued to run shaky fingers through Dean’s hair. Adjusting his gaze, Dean looked back at Roman who was as pale as a ghost with his hands and wrists slicked with blood and Dean heard a high pitched cry as black dots started to dance across his vision and his eyes slid shut.

-

Dean groaned as he slowly came back to himself, eyes fluttering open only to squeeze back shut with a hiss as the lights burned his eyes. Opening his eyes slower the second time, he jolted as his gaze was blocked by two hulking figures, only to give way to a grin as he recognized Roman and Seth hovering above him with worried looks on their faces.

Roman gave a relieved smile in return before moving closer so he could press a hand to Dean’s head, stroking his curls. “You with us, D?” 

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat before giving a nod and tried to use his arms to sit up, pausing as pain radiated through his side before two sets of hands were pushing him back against the bed before he could get any further. Both Roman and Seth looked down at him with concern.

“You gotta stay still, Babe. What do you need?” Roman asked and Dean blinked at him blankly for a moment, feeling cloudy from whatever drugs they had pumping through him. “Water,” he eventually rasped, and Roman nodded, smiling gently before moving off to pour a glass for him.

Seth’s hand took Roman’s place only moments later, stroking back his hair as he smiled at Dean. “How are you feeling, Deano?”

Dean gave a shrug and gestured down at his injured side.”Better than I did,” he stated before taking the glass Roman offered him and allowing the room to grow silent as he sipped his water while Roman and Seth watched him with tension coiling through their bodies.  
“So the doctor said you were pretty lucky for a stab wound, managed to just miss anything important…” Seth trailed off as Dean simply nodded and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence again. Sharing a glance with Roman, Seth pressed on with the question that had been weighing on their minds since finding him. “What the hell happened, D? Why weren’t you in the room?”

Dean gave a shrug as he adjusted how he was sitting for a moment before speaking. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to grab a snack. It was taking forever though cause the vending machine has so many different types of chips, ya know?” 

A fond smile found its way onto Roman’s face at the well worn complaint. “Yeah, Babe, we know.” 

“Right, so I’m trying to pick and this guy comes outta nowhere with a knife demanding I give over my wallet, but I’ve only got the dollar so I stuck it in the machine—”

“You what?” Roman asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

“I was hungry, man!”

Seth threw his hands up in the air. “No wonder he stabbed you! You’re an absolute moron!” He declared, gesturing at Dean who pouted in response, only for a sigh to leave his mouth moments later.

“Yeah, the guy didn’t like that at all either and that’s when he stabbed me. I didn’t think it was too bad at first—” 

“You’d been stabbed, Dean!” Seth cut him off again, pressing in closer to Dean and looming over him. “It was always going to be bad!” 

“I thought he’d just nicked me, but then I noticed the amount of blood and decided I should head back to the room.” Dean shrugged, and Roman found himself relaxing now that the story had come to an end, until Dean opened his mouth again and a quiet groan slipped into Roman’s next breath. “I nearly turned around when I realized I’d forgotten my chips, but by then I was almost at the room. The rest you know.” 

Seth gaped at Dean. “You almost what?” He asked, anger filling his voice, and Roman quickly moved, steering Seth off to the side before taking his spot beside Dean.

“You nearly turned around for some chips after you were stabbed?” Roman questioned, incredulity filtering into his voice. 

“I was hungry, Rome. I spent a dollar on those chips, I wanted to eat them,” Dean replied with a pout and silence followed as the two men stared at him with disbelief. Dean simply glanced between them and the door however. 

“So… They got any chips around here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child.


End file.
